In the context of product/service design and creation, a Product Manager typically has control over which products are presented to the market for sale and the revenue streams that may be established. Historically, this has been a process that was very problematic as this process was characterized by long lead times and high costs. This applies to products/services for both conventional networks and Network Function Virtualization based networks.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.